The present invention relates to a label positioning device for sewing machines and more particularly to such a device for sewing labels on the blind or underside of the material.
It is known for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 2,374,043 or German Patent Publication No. 1955796 that in the sewing of labels on a material, e.g. a garment, the label is brought by hand or automatically into the vicinity of the stitching elements of a sewing machine, in order to be joined to the material. The actual feeding process however, which positions the label between such stitching elements, i.e. the feed drive and needle, and the presser foot in order to be included in the seam produced by the sewing machine, has heretofore been effected manually, i.e. by the seamstress. This requires interruption of the sewing process, and a general slowdown of the overall sewing operation to enable the seamstress to position the label firstly at the given point and secondly as straight as possible relative to the intended seam. This becomes especially difficult when the label is to be sewn on the blind or underside of the material since the operator's view of the label is obstructed by the overlying fabric.
Prior attempts at positioning the label beneath the material so as to avoid interruption of the sewing process, locate the label at the desired point, and position the label straight with respect to the seam to the extent possible, have, as far as is known, been unsuccessful to date.
It is the principal object of the invention to provide a device for the correct positioning of a label for sewing onto a fabric material in order to achieve higher output and improved quality in the application of such labels.
Another object of the invention is to provide a label positioning device which will improve the uniformity with which labels are stitched to garments without slowing down the sewing operation.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become readily apparent to persons versed in the art from the ensuing description.